


Reclaim and Devour

by Nature_Nymph



Category: Berserk
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He only wanted one thing from her. Why couldn't she just give it? Based on the events from the chapter "Fangs of Ego" from volume 23. UPDATE 12/17: New edits!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclaim and Devour

Casca thrashed about on the ground as Guts struggled to restrain her after disarming her from the sword, the slain bodies of the men who assaulted her surrounding them, adding to the chaos of the scene. For a moment, when Guts saw Casca fury-eyed with blood streaking her nakedness, he didn't know what to do. Even though they lay dead, he wanted to mutilate those bandits for dare touching her, only hoping that they were in whatever place that he sent the foulness that he was so use to slaying. And yet, seeing her like this, breath heaving from the fear, possibly the exhiliration of the kill... 

_"Casca?"_ he had called to her, the tone in his voice expecting her to answer him in words that he understood.

But the only answer he received was the scream of a madwoman.

As she scratched him, trying with her might to take his remaining eye, Guts grew more fustrated. Guts knew that the Eclipse had changed her, had crushed her on the inside and left her a hollow. But could it really be possible? Was the Casca he knew truly gone? Everything that they experienced together, what they shared when they were together?...

Why? 

Why did she forget about him so easily? Why didn't she want him?

Why couldn't he have her, like he use to?

*****

The voice told him that he could have her.

Looking at her now, he did want her - so, so badly.

But he'd be just like _him._

...Did he care though?

Before Guts knew it, his hands, iron and flesh, clamped down on Casca's, fixing her to ground. He prevent her legs from flaying about, twisting her foot around his metal clad legs, the sharp and cold metal stinging her bare flesh. All Casca could move was her voice, screaming with everything that she had.

Until Guts' lips crushed against hers. 

*****

He wanted to imagine it like how it use to be.

After he was done removing his armor, he waited for Casca to come to him in crawl, coming to straddle him while he sat upright on his knees. He held her by the cheeks as she positioned herself, her beautiful naked form glowing like an ember, inviting him to find warmth inside of her. She steadied herself against his hard and bare body, her nipples brushing against his chest as she greeted Guts' lips with her own. They were just like Guts remembered: soft, sweet and suculent, just like her lower lips. He thought about that as he encouraged Casca to move against him, to ready herself as he snuck his fingers behind her, toward her center. With her legs spread so far apart while sitting on top of him, it was so easy for him to reach her, to caress her wet folds. Casca's panting told him that she was ready.

Guts ceased in the long, gentle caresses when he entered Casca with that carnal ferocity that frightened yet excited her, mixed moans of pleasure and pain caught in her throat as he began. He ran his flesh hand through her hair, tugging at the long strands in order to tilt her head back to expose her neck. She gasped at the light force, but moaned as he began to lick and bite the flesh down toward her breast. Once his lips had arrived over her nipple, biting the tight bud, Casca wrapped her hands around his neck, trying to keep her balance on top of him as her body was overwhelmed with a flood of ecstacy. 

Guts continued to thrust into her, deeper and harder, encouraged by Casca's mewls. He sped up his pace with each cycle, their frenzy becoming even more aggressive. Though some of Casca's cries were those of pain, almost pleading him to calm himself as tears trickled down her cheeks, Guts could not deny that it made him even more hungry for her, like a wolf for an innocent doe. But on the contrary, the beast within him became more enraged, having smelled the stench of other men on Casca's body. He _hated_ that. And what he hated more was how she denied him, his right to her body. How dare she let herself be touched by such filth, such vileness. Guts should be the only one.

Yes... She was his prey.

Not the bandits', not Griffith's.

Casca belonged to Guts, was his to ravish and reclaim as his own. To devour.

And he would make sure that everyone knew that much.

Guts let out a victorious howl as he crushed Casca against him as he finished inside of her, continuing to mark her even after he emptied himself, Casca finally surrendering to him with one final scream.

*****

The scream brought Guts back to his senses.

Guts shot up from his sitting position, yet fully clothed and armored. He became reaware that he was still surrounded by the death of nature and men, the environment too cold to be in such a state of dress. Why would he be thinking of such a thing in a place like this?

And then he heard her moans.

Instead of seeing her sprawled on the ground, blissfully worn by his pleasure as he envisioned, Casca was laying on the cold ground, defeated. The blood of her attackers remained moist on her skin as it mixed with sweat and tears of exhaustion and pain. Casca's naked form shook from both the cold and the trauma, her body trying to repair itself from the trauma, lungs gasping for air. But her black eyes were glazed over, almost dead-like in her daze, as though another part of her was crushed and destroyed forever. 

And another mark marred her breast, another sign of betrayal.

His legs became weak, returning Guts to his knees, lone eye widened in horror at the sight, at his work.

 _I,_ Guts began to think weakly and pathetically, a lie unto himself.

_I'm not him._

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit: as vulgar and horrible as the chapter was, how Guts envisioned himself taking Casca would have made for a nice lovemaking scene, especially how it was drawn in volume 24. Despite the horror of the situation (though it was a rape-fantasy of sorts *shudders*) Casca was drawn rather beautifully (and I'm saying that it was DRAWN beautifully, not that it was a beautiful act by far. Not trying to sound like Slan during volume 13 *shudder*).
> 
> Why oh why couldn't this have been drawn in the throngs of consensual passion?!
> 
> But seriously, I was discussing the panel from volume 24 and the chapter it was based on with some folks at Tumblr. It's a very touchy topic concerning Guts' morality, especially when juxaposed with Griffith's. It's actually amazing how varied opinions are over this incident; I can say it's on par with the debate over Griffith's actions in volume 13. 
> 
> Actually, now that I mentioned it, it took exactly ten volumes for Casca to get sexually assaulted by another man that she loved and trusted.
> 
> Look, I don't care who you like in this series or who you ship or whatever morals you hold dear for the sake of favoring a particular character.
> 
> You HAVE to agree that Casca deserves something better after all of the shit she's been through.
> 
> *UPDATE: The edits mentioned in the description were added to the middle part. I wanted to add some more resentment that Guts could have harbored toward Casca. Toxic masculinity and all. 
> 
> Again, not trying to vilify Guts, but the biggest takeaway from writing this is that Guts is definitely *not* perfect and has done his share of misdeeds towards Casca (duh) that he ought to confess to her in the future... But the thing that sets he and Griffith apart is that he is aware of his wrongdoings and how his darker desires can and have harmed Casca and he's willing to make things right between them.
> 
> Griffith is aware of his wrongdoings and has settled to living the life as a glamourous but stinky douchebag.


End file.
